Transform
by Soarski
Summary: Mikasa needed a blood transfusion. Unexpected events occur. Contains smut. Eremika
1. Chapter 1

Setting: Right after an Expedition. A few months after the fall of the evil regime.

I decided to give smut a try. The smut is rushed so I'm sorry for any blunders. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

"Hang on Mikasa!"Eren screamed. The sight of her bleeding made his insides shiver. "Eren" Her voice was weak. "I'm sorry... I... Probably won't la-" Eren pressed his lips against hers. "I love you. Please don't die." Her will to live, previously a dying candle, became a hot sun. "Don't worry I won't... I love you too." Mikasa smiled before passing out.

She had been injured, not by a titan, but a mishap with a wagon.

* * *

Mikasa woke up to find that she was sharing a bed with Eren. A rubber tube connected Eren's arm to something. A second rubber tube was on the other side of the object. The other tube was connected to her arm.

"Morning sleepyhead." Eren said.

"Eren, what's with this rubber tube?"

"Miss Hanji is using one of her inventions to give you some of my blood. Don't worry, I have an unlimited supply."

"Wha-" Mikasa's eyes widened.

Eren cut her off. "You have me flowing through you, Mikasa"

She turned red before passing out, again.

* * *

"Mikasa, wake up." Miss Hanji tapped her shoulder.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hanji"

"Please call me Zoe."

"O-okay Zoe."

"Your boyfriend seems to have fallen asleep." Hanji looked at Eren, who was right beside Mikasa.

"He's not my-"

"Don't worry, so far the only people who've caught on are Me, Levi, Erwin and Armin. You're good at hiding your relationship."

"Oh." Mikasa turned bright red.

"Time to remove the tubes. You're a very lucky girl. Who'd have known Eren's blood was compatible with yours?"

Mikasa looked at Eren. "I agree, I am lucky, very lucky."

Hanji smiled, knowing what Mikasa had meant.

* * *

Mikasa woke up in the middle of the night, her hands were wrapped around Eren's waist. She discovered that Eren was awake, looking at the ceiling.

"I love you." Eren whispered.

"I love you too." Mikasa replied.

Eren pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed him back. She soon found herself on top of Eren, desperately kissing him. Eren was doing the same. They broke off to breathe then went at it again. Eren's hands made their way under her shirt. First, his hands indulged upon her abdominal muscles, causing Mikasa to give off a moan.

Then, they made their way to her breasts, cupping and squeezing them. Mikasa, not wanting to be bested, unzipped Eren's pants before indulging upon his member with her hand. The action caused Eren to moan. Eren's right hand made it's way to her pants, unzipping the said article of clothing, then indulging upon her moist entrance.

"H-how many?" The words suddenly escaped from Mikasa's mouth.

"What? What do you mean?" Eren was caught off guard.

"How m-many other women have y-you done this w-with?"

"None. You're my first." Eren was slightly embarrassed.

"Y-you're mine t-too." Mikasa spoke before he could ask her the same question.

Eren's fingers played with her clit, vigorously. Entering her was a privilege he had reserved for his member. Eren's actions caused Mikasa to moan. Mikasa lost the ability to focus on Eren's member, she had lost herself to the flood of pleasure. Eren soon found himself unable hold back.

Their clothes now littered the floor of the bedroom. Mikasa was in a position that didn't affect her injuries. while Eren was in a favorable position, ready to thrust his hard member into her.

"Mikasa, do I have your permission?" He asked.

"Y-yes. Please be gentle." She requested.

Mikasa let out a moan as Eren's member made it's way into her, slowly and gently. The last thing Eren wanted was to hurt her. Blood started to leak out from between her legs. Eren gradually picked up the pace. Mikasa did her best to prevent the moans from escaping but each time she tried, she was met with failure. Eren made no effort to hide the fact that he was saying her name repeatedly.

Mikasa suddenly felt a jolt of sensation pass through her. Her walls tightened on Eren's member as she reached the peak of pleasure. Eren wasn't that far as well. As soon as he heard Mikasa's cry of pleasure, he exploded inside of her.

"Eren!"

"Mikasa!"

* * *

Hanji visited them in the morning. "Here Mikasa take one of these." Hanji handed her a jar full of pills. "We wouldn't want any unexpected gifts."

Eren and Mikasa both turned red.

"Anyway..." Hanji decided it was time to change the subject. "The tests all came back with good results. Mikasa's body isn't rejecting the blood. Eren has probably replaced all the blood by now. Eren's blood didn't increase temperature again after the machine cooled it before proceeding to give Mikasa the blood." After giving them the results of the tests Hanji's expression turned serious. "Be more careful next time."

Mikasa bit her lip, strong enough to draw a small amount of blood.

_I won't fail Eren again. I will protect him._

A sudden flash of light and a clap of thunder occurred.

Everything was a blur at first. Mikasa could hear Hanji's excited screams along with another clap of thunder. Her vision started to come back.

"Jaeger keep her pinned down! Braus get my 3DMG!" Levi's voice.

"Is that Mikasa!?" Armin's voice.

_What's wrong? Why is everyone in a fuss?_

Everything became clearer. She had regained her grip on reality, she saw that Eren's hands held both her shoulders. He had her under a hold. Eren was keeping her pinned down.

In his titan form.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was about to abandon this but since people have asked for a second chapter I could'nt resist.**

**This fic is pretty much where I plan to practice writing smut.**

* * *

"Holy Shit" Levi said.

Pinned down before them was a twelve meter Titan with black hair and huge muscles.

"Don't worry Levi" Hanji reassured the Corporal. "That's Mikasa"

"What?" Levi qustioned.

"I knew this might happen so I made sure that we placed them in an isolated cabin." Hanji told him.

"Then why'd you proceed with the transfusion?" Levi said, angrily.

"It was a life or death situation. Eren begged me to do something" Hanji explained "And I wanted a new titan so oops."

Their conversation was interrupted when Mikasa gave off a sound. Not a scream nor a growl but something akin to a whimper. Levi and Hanji placed their hands on their blades as Eren slowly let go of Mikasa.

"She seems to have some degree of control." Hanji declared "Must be because she isn't a true Titan Shifter."

"Should I cut her out?" Levi inquired

"No" Hanji's face turned serious. "Let's observe first."

"We can't just leave them like that."

"She's not a true titan shifter so her transformation won't last long."

[][][][][][][][][][][][]

True to what Hanji said, Mikasa's transformation only lasted for thirty minutes.

"Hey" Eren was showing genuine concern. "How're you doing?"

"F-fine" Mikasa managed to choke out.

"Mikasa".

"Yes Eren?"

"Sorry"

"Wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been careless while riding that wagon."

Eren only stared at her with compassion. The only reason as to why they couldn't totally retake Wall Maria was lying right in front of him. He couldn't use his Coordinate ability after he saw Mikasa's wounded form.

[][][][][][][][][]

_The wind was blowing against his hair. Close to his wagon were other wagons and the horses of the Scouting Legion. They were using a new formation. This one only relied on a hundred soldiers. All of the soldiers were supposed to be escorting him, Eren Yeager the coordinate. _

_After Historia was put on the throne, the Scouting Legion had much more freedom. Today, they would be using a hundred Titans to clear the path to Shiganshina district. After that, they would seal the hole in Wall Maria._

_**Burst!**_

_Eren's thoughts were interrupted by the malfunctioning of the wagon next to his. The suspension system had broken, causing the wagon to spin out of control. _

"_MIKASA!" _

_To his horror, he saw the girl he loved get hit the worst in a horrible accident. Seeing her blood, he lost control of his ability._

_They lost twenty-six men in order to get back to the walls._

[][][][][][][[][][][][][]

"I think she was a twelve meter class." Hanji was about to finish reporting her findings to Erwin. "She was much more muscular than Eren though. From the latest blood samples we can say that most of her cells are starting to convert into Titan Shifter cells."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Yes. From what we've heard Eren went berserk on his third time transforming. It could've been the stress but I recommend we assume that during the third transformation, Titan Shifters turn unpredictable"

"What do you recommend?"

"I plan to have Mikasa transform two more times so that we can get past the phase where she might go berserk."

"This may delay our plans Hanji."

"She may be able to Crystallize. We could use that for resealing wall Maria."

Placing a hand on his chin, Erwin began to think.

"You have two weeks. I'll be in Sina for that period of time since I have to oversee the reconstruction of the system."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mikasa and Eren were sleeping in a tent that was a hundred meters from the HQ.

"Eren"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow when I transform" Mikasa's face turned serious. "If I go berserk I want you to-"

"Ssshh.." Eren's lips made contact with Mikasa's, effectively shutting her up.

When their kiss had subsided Mikasa said something that signaled the beginning of the highlight of Eren's night.

"You know, I'm not _that_ tired."

Moments later, Eren's member was positioned outside Mikasa's entrance. Seeing him look at her for permission, Mikasa nodded.

Eren made sure to move slowly. He had no intention of causing her pain. Overtime, he gradually picked up the pace.

"Eren" The way Mikasa uttered his name was almost incoherent as it was mixed with a moan.

Submitting to the pleasure of the moment, Eren and Mikasa's world became small. They were alone.

Most of all, they were happy.

The same couldn't be said for Jean who was tasked with guarding them.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mikasa was positioned in the middle of the courtyard, her hand mere inches from her mouth. Thirty meters away, Eren was positioned with his hand close to his mouth as well.

"Whenever you're ready Mikasa" Hanji told the younger female.

After a huge burst of lightning and smoke, a fourteen meter class Titan was in front of them.

"Alright." Hanji was smiling. "Raise your right foot."

Mikasa complied.

"For the next test you'll build a cabin using the logs we've provided."

Within a few minutes, Mikasa had built a small cabin.

"Alright! Now try to harden!"

After several attempts, everyone came to the conclusion that Mikasa was'nt able to harden.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]

For the last transformation, Eren was ordered to be in Titan form before Mikasa transformed.

"Mikasa"

The raven haired girl looked at Hanji before nodding.

"Now."

Another burst of light occurred and a Titan now stood before them.

"Hrrr..." Mikasa looked like she was looking for something. She found what she was looking for when her eyes caught sight of Eren.

Eren was already in a fighting stance when he saw that Mikasa was running towards him.

Mikasa lunged forward, aiming for Eren and _embraced_ him.

Hanji never thought she would see the day when a Titan would give another one a hug.


End file.
